Blond and Brunette
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lucius and Hermione are different, but they belong together. / This is a collection of 31 oneshot Lucius/Hermione fics written for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge. They won't all necessarily be Christmas related, but some of them will be.
1. Not Christmas Literature

**Title:** Not Christmas Literature  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 216  
 **Summary:** Lucius finds a book.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) scrooge

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Vlad Drakul – Gold – Incorporate either the story or the character of Dracula into your story.

* * *

Hermione tilted her head and stared curiously at her lover. He seemed unaware of her presence so she cleared her throat.

He looked up from his book. "What is it?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What are you reading?"

"It's a Muggle book that I found in your possession."

"Oh. Is it _A Christmas Carol_?"

"No, why would I be reading that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, Scrooge, that's what most people read around Christmas time."

She moved to the loveseat and squished in next to him. She looked at the book. " _Dracula_? Really? Maybe that's a good book for Halloween, but that's not a Christmas story."

He chuckled. "I was curious. They got most of the facts wrong, you know."

She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. "That's because they don't know Dracula actually exists."

"If you knew it was wrong, why did you keep the novel?"

She shrugged. "It's a good story and sometimes, I like to just read without analyzing the facts. It's nice to put my brain on pause every now and then."

"Want to read with me?" Lucius asked.

"Sure." She rested her head on his shoulder and together, they read the story of Dracula. It might have been an unusual way to spend Christmas Eve, but Hermione thoroughly enjoyed it.


	2. Christmas Tantrum

**Title:** Christmas Tantrum  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 312  
 **Summary:** Draco has a tantrum.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (colour) snow white

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Salamander – Silver – Incorporate someone having a tantrum into your story.

* * *

"No, I don't want to go!" Draco screamed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Do we have to bring him?" she asked Lucius with a pout.

Lucius, in turn, smirked at her. "Unfortunately, I think so. Now, Draco, you will stop throwing a tantrum like a two-year old and listen to me. The Weasleys are Hermione's family, especially with her parents in Australia. She always spends Christmas with them. They might not be my favorite people, but I would like to spend Christmas with Hermione, which means I'm spending Christmas with them as well. If you want to spend Christmas with me, you'll have to spend it with the Weasleys as well. If you can't act like a Malfoy and be polite, we will leave you here."

Draco glared at Lucius and Hermione. "Just because you're shagging a mudblood who you're too good for doesn't mean-"

Draco was interrupted when Lucius pushed him against the wall while Hermione turned away, hurt by Draco's words. "You will not talk about Hermione that way!"

"You taught me!" Draco goaded, no sign of repentance in his voice.

Lucius let go and turned away from his smirking son. He went to Hermione who had her back to the two of them and enveloped her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she spoke back, just as softly.

He kissed the shell of her left ear and rubbed her stomach through her soft snow white shirt. Without facing Draco, Lucius stated, "We'll leave you here. You're negativity will not spoil our holiday."

He straightened up and took Hermione's hand, leading her out of the manor and ignoring Draco's gaping mouth.

Lucius knew Draco hadn't thought he would choose Hermione over his own son, so now Draco would be spending Christmas Day alone while he spent it with the woman who held his heart.


	3. Wrapped

**Title:** Wrapped  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 346  
 **Summary:** Hermione has Lucius wrapped around her finger.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (colour) Evergreen/Pine Green

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Puffskein – Bronze – Prompts Used – Hum, Sphere, Popular, Cuddle

* * *

Hermione hummed lightly as she placed a sphere on the Christmas treat. It was a popular song she remembered from when she was young.

A light chuckle broke her out of her tree decorating reverie, and she looked over at Lucius who had just entered the room. "Having fun?"

"I would be having more fun if you were helping," she hinted with an arched eyebrow.

"I have a better idea," he stated, moving towards her and taking her hand.

"Lucius, what are you –"

"Hush, now, Hermione," he interrupted.

And she found herself complying.

He led her to a couch.

Hermione smiled at him as he sat down and pulled her down next to him. "If you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask," she joked.

He leaned forward and gently bit her nose. "Don't use that word. Malfoys don't... cuddle." He dramatically shuddered as he said it and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

She grinned. "I think it's sweet. Lucius Malfoy has a soft side."

"Well, if that soft side helped me win you, I don't think I should be so ashamed of it."

Hermione leaned forward and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, and Lucius happily returned it, opening his mouth to her questing tongue.

He gripped her hair with one hand while the other slid underneath the Evergreen blouse he bought for her.

He gently cupped one of her breasts as she tore her mouth away. It was nicely red and looked as if it had been thoroughly kissed, pleasing Lucius immensely.

"Lucius Malfoy also has a romantic side," she breathed, their noses touching and breaths mingling.

"That's because I love you."

Hermione kissed the corner of his mouth before forcing herself to stand up. "I love you, too, but I really need to finish the tree." She made to move away but paused and smirked at him. "If you help me, I'll do that thing with my mouth that you love oh so much."

Lucius didn't have to be told twice. "I'm at you service."

Hermione nodded. "Good."


	4. Ruined

**Title:** Ruined  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 207  
 **Summary:** Crookshanks must really hate Lucius.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) Fireplace

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Kneazle – Silver – Include Crookshanks the cat in your story.

* * *

Hermione and Lucius laid on the rug in front of the fireplace. His hands lazily rubbed her stomach as Hermione kissed his neck.

Her hand moved down his chest to his trousers, and she lightly squeezed the bulge that was already forming.

He groaned. "This is definitely the way to spend a night."

She laughed. "I'm glad you approve." Her lips left his neck to trail kisses to his chest and down his torso, where his stomach muscles clenched and unclenched at every touch of her lips.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was ruined when a very annoying cat, in Lucius's opinion, jumped between them.

Hermione pulled back in surprise. "Crookshanks, what are you doing?"

Lucius panted and forced himself to not bang his head against the floor in frustration. "Destroying my fun," he supplied.

Hermione glared at him and cuddled Crookshanks. "You okay?"

"I'm not," Lucius whined, his erection extremely uncomfortable in the restriction of his trousers.

Hermione ignored him as she scratched Crookshanks behind the ear.

Lucius sat up and looked at the scene, realizing he was very much forgotten. He glared at the cat and could have sworn the cat was smirking at him.

He exhaled noisily. _'Crookshanks has effectively destroyed the night,'_ he thought resignedly.


	5. The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Title:** The Nightmare Before Christmas  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 424  
 **Summary:** Hermione has a nightmare.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (story title) The Nightmare Before Christmas

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Grindylow – Bronze – Prompts Used – Pale, Dark

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned.

Lucius knew he had to wake her, but he couldn't get near her as her arms and legs flailed wildly. He grabbed his wand from the side table and stunned her. He hated doing it, but he had no choice in this matter.

Her eyes were still closed.

"Hermione! Wake up!"

"No! No! No!" she screamed. Her features were pale, and he yearned to wake her up as quick as possible

Taking a deep breath, he screamed, "Hermione!"

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and he could see how dark and troubled they were. He unfroze her body, and she curled up in a tiny ball. Her shoulders shook as sobs wracked her small frame.

Lucius moved towards her and hesitantly put his arms around her, unsure if she would welcome his touch or shun it, especially since he had a feeling the nightmare had been about the war.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she turned around returned the embrace.

He smoothed her hair and whispered nonsensical things. He didn't know what to say to help her. When Draco had nightmares as a child, it was Narcissa who soothed him and now he had to do the soothing for his lover, when he helped cause what her nightmares were about in the first place.

Once again, he was reminded that he didn't deserve Hermione's love or forgiveness, and he wondered what she possibly saw in him.

Still, he had to try to help her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure I can. I feel sick when I think about everything I saw."

"You'll never know how sorry I am for all the pain I helped cause you."

Hermione kissed his chest. "I don't want to talk about it. Can you just hold me?"

He tightened his embrace. "I can most certainly do that. I just wish it would be enough to chase away the nightmares."

"It helps me more than you'll ever realize," she spoke softly, clinging to his nightshirt.

Lucius kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she returned. Her eyes started drifting close. "What a way to spend the night before Christmas," she murmured, her nose pressed against his chest.

"Don't worry about that. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

She smiled and allowed his presence to sooth her to sleep. He would never understand it, but him being here really was all she needed to go back to sleep.


	6. Rejoice

**Title:** Rejoice  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 369  
 **Summary:** Lucius finds Hermione when the final battle is over.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) rejoice

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Sir Cadogan – Silver – Incorporate Sir Cadogan's portrait into your story.

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of a portrait, and she had to smile as she saw even Sir Cadogan rejoicing within his painting. There was a feeling of joy in the castle even as families mourned fallen loved ones.

The war was over and peace would finally descend upon the wizarding world. Everyone knew it and was celebrating life in a place that had seen so much death in the last few years.

Hermione's mind briefly turned to the people she knew hadn't survived, people that she knew she would miss. Fred. Remus. Tonks.

Thankfully, _he_ wasn't one of them. She wasn't sure how she would have survived if he had been.

She heard footsteps and turned towards it. And there he stood. He had blood on his cheek, and his usual pristine white-blond hair was a bit dirty. But Hermione had never been so happy to see him in her life.

"Lucius," she exclaimed, running into his open arms.

He held her tightly. "I knew you survived, but I couldn't find you in the Great Hall. Then I thought maybe I had been wrong, and maybe you had..." He trailed off, not wanting to voice the terrible thought that had entered his mind.

Hermione kissed the side of neck. "I'm okay. I just had to get away from the noise. Besides, I was hoping you'd come find me."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you," Lucius murmured as he walked her backwards so her back was against the wall and swooped down for a passionate kiss.

Hermione eagerly returned it, tangling her fingers in his hair. When air became a necessity, they reluctantly broke the contact. She leaned against his, unwilling to loosen her arms from around his torso. "We can finally be together now, out in the open. There's no one to stand in our way."

"Well, not except your friends and my son."

Hermione looked at him. "I won't let them if you won't."

He smiled. "This will be the easiest promise I ever made. I promise I won't."

"Good," she stood on her toes to kiss him again.

Lucius returned it, basking in being held by her as her lips moved over his. They were finally together.


	7. Secret

**Title:** Secret  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 402  
 **Summary:** Lucius is doing everything he can.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) festive

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Patrick Delaney-Podmore – Bronze – Prompts Used –Slave, Prize

* * *

Everyone was in a festive mood. The Dark had won, and except for a few remaining rebels, nothing would stand in their way.

Lucius looked down at his prize, a gift from his Lord for a job well done. A pretty little slave, a pet for Lucius to do with as he wanted.

She was barely covered, and he found himself eyeing her generous chest. He already had an idea about how he wanted to use his gift and the way his son was looking at his new pet, Draco felt the same way.

He glared at his heir. There was no way he was going to share Hermione with a boy who would never appreciate it. In fact, he wasn't going to share Hermione at all.

Even as he tugged on the chain, he noticed how Hermione glared at everyone around her and pride swelled within him. She was still fighting, and he loved the fact that she hadn't yet been broken.

When they managed to escape to the manor, Lucius took off her chains as quickly as possible.

Hermione rubbed her arms. "I hate this."

Lucius softly brushed a fallen bang out of her eyes. "I hate this too, but if _he_ ever found out about our relationship, about how much I love you, he'd kill you and make me watch it."

"But I'm your slave! Your pet!" she screamed.

"Only in public. I promise you. When it's just me and you, you'll be my equal. He can't know the truth, not until the rebellion wins. It's the only way I can protect you."

She stared at the ground."I know this isn't your fault. You're doing your best, but it doesn't make me hate the situation any less."

"I know," he murmured, taking her in her arms. "Until he's gone, we need to play along, and when we're alone, I will make it up to you. I promise."

Hermione nodded. "I can't wait until this is over."

He kissed her forehead. "Either can I." He pulled away and took her hand. "How about we go to sleep?"

Hermione silently complied – the fight suddenly seemed to leave her body – and he already began coming up with ways to make this up to her. He knew the following weeks, and maybe even months would be hard for her. He just hoped she'd be able to deal with it until it was over.


	8. Addition

**Title:** Addition  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 445  
 **Summary:** Lucius finds Hermione in time.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (creature/being) house-elf

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Iris Pivis – Bronze – Incorporate a rainbow into your story.

* * *

Hermione sat on the grass. She looked at the beautiful rainbow. She had thought the rain would never stop, but the prettiness of the after was well worth the wait.

Ever since she was a child, she always felt peace when she looked at a rainbow and that had never changed, even as she got older.

She placed a hand on her stomach, and she smiled as she realized someone else felt peace at the sight of the rainbow. The baby hadn't stopped moving at all in the last couple of days, leaving Hermione in a constant state of agony, but finally, there was no movement within her stomach, helping her relax.

A pop of apparition sounded, but she didn't jump. She knew who it was without even turning around.

"One of the house-elves told me you were here."

She rolled her eyes. She still deplored the idea of house-elves, but she had long since stopped fighting with her husband about his use of them. And in return, he stopped trying to get her to accept their help when it came to things she needed.

It was a compromise.

"I love rainbows."

Lucius stood behind her, like she knew he would. No way would a Malfoy sit on the grass like a common plebian. "You're over eight months pregnant. You shouldn't have gone off by yourself. If you wanted to see the rainbow, I could have easily come with you."

"You were busy with paperwork, and I didn't want to disturb you," she answered without turning around.

He knelt down slightly so he could gently massage her shoulders. "You could never disturb me, and even if you could, I would prefer that to worrying about you and our baby, especially since the healer since you might go into labor early."

Finally, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Sorry. Sit?"

He eyed the ground, his distaste evident, but with one look at her raised eyebrows, he forced himself to sit on the ground.

She could practically see the revulsion rolling off him in waves and fought the urge to giggle. She rested her head on his shoulder as a he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping the hold gentle.

"The baby stopped kicking your bladder, huh?"

"It likes rainbows as much as I do."

And together, they looked up in the sky, and when Hermione's water broke almost twenty minutes later, she started laughing even as the panic settled in. "Good thing you came to find me."

Lucius, thankfully, remained calm and easily lifted her up. And he quickly strode back towards the manor, ready to meet the newest addition to the Malfoy family.


	9. Planned Adventure

**Title:** Planned Adventure  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 442  
 **Summary:** They're not disgusting!  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (feeling) joyful

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Argus Filch – Silver – Incorporate Filch and Mrs Norris into your story.

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling such joy. When she had developed feelings for an older man, a man who was the father of someone she didn't get along with, she didn't think anything would ever come from her feelings. Add on to the fact that he was married, and the situation seemed hopeless.

She hadn't known that the marriage had been loveless or that the wife had many infidelities, which actually broke the contractual agreement.

He had stayed, though, because there had been no reason for him to leave.

He hadn't meant to, but as she fell for him, he fell for her. He hadn't wasted time when it came to divorcing his wife. Thankfully, he always thought ahead and made sure to save the proof of her infidelity, so she didn't get any of his fortune.

And now they were together and not even Draco Malfoy would ruin Hermione's happiness.

Lucius pushed her against the wall and kissed her soundly on the lips. When he broke for air, he chuckled. "I have wanted to do that for so, so long, my dear."

Hermione grinned. "Really? Because I have wanted to do this." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged hard, forcing their lips to crash together, and then a passionate tangle of their tongues came out to play.

A disgusted noise interrupted them, and they both looked to see Filch and Mrs. Norris watching them. "Disgraceful," he snarled.

Lucius glared at him, even as his grip on Hermione's waist tightened. "I don't think I asked for your opinion, so you would do well and not give it to your betters."

Normally, she would scold Lucius for talking so condescendingly to a squib, something a person couldn't control, but she hadn't liked the way Filch made her feel. Like she was dirty. And it was something she knew wasn't true. It was never dirty or wrong to showing a man that she loved him.

So, she kept her mouth shut. And when Filch and the mangy cat were gone, Hermione pressed a light kiss to Lucius's exposed neck.

Lucius pecked Hermione's right cheek, then left cheek, then forehead, then nose, and then stood up, "Let's find somewhere a little more private."

Hermione smiled. "Pretty much everyone is celebrating in the Great Hall, but I know somewhere where we can go. It's called the Room of Requirements."

She pulled him along, and she knew she was going to request a bed. Good thing Filch wouldn't see them. If he thought them kissing was disgusting, he might have had an aneurysm if he knew what she had planned for her and Lucius.


	10. Blow

**Title:** Blow  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 297  
 **Summary:** Draco isn't happy, but Lucius doesn't care.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) Poinsettia Flower

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Urg the Unclean – Gold – Write about someone being publicly humiliated

* * *

"I don't get it!" Draco screamed, throwing the poinsettia flower to the ground and crushing it with his foot.

Hermione looked around at all of the curious eyes and knew her face must be turning bright red. "Draco," she growled, "I already told you I wasn't interested. You should just accept that and move on."

She made a motion to turn around and walk away, when some of her dignity was still intact, but Draco's strong grip on her wrist stopped her. "Don't you dare walk away from me! You'll never do any better than me, and you know it," he hissed.

Hermione stiffened. She glared back at him over her shoulder and opened her mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by another Malfoy.

"Actually, she has done much better than you. Right now, I'm ashamed to call you my son. Let go of Hermione!"

In his shock, Draco dropped her wrist. "Father? I don't understand..."

Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned into the comfortable embrace. "Now do you?" he dispassionately asked.

Draco looked around at the crowd as snickers arose. And he quickly turned around and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I wish Draco didn't have to be humiliated, but he should understand what the words, 'I'm not interested' means."

"He'll get over it, won't he?" she asked.

"Draco is known to hold a grudge, but I'll deal with him." He pressed a light kiss to the shell of her ear. "Let's get out of here."

Hermione nodded, stepping away from Lucius's arms and taking his hand instead. He led her from the Great Hall, and then from Hogwarts, passed the Apparition point, so he could take her to what would be her new home.


	11. Grief

**Title:** Grief  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 178  
 **Summary:** Hermione is there or him.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) Family

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Thestral – Gold – Write about someone witnessing a death.

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Lucius/Hermione

* * *

Hermione took Lucius's hand as he witnessed the death of last remaining family member. "Draco..." Lucius's heartbroken voice whispered.

Hermione's heart clenched, but she didn't say anything in return. Instead, she squeezed the hand. Hermione had been there when Narcissa died, despite the fact that it had felt wrong, but Lucius had still been a close friend to his ex-wife, and Hermione had wanted to be someone who could comfort him in his time of need.

There had been no love between her and Draco. In fact, he had tried to break up Lucius and Hermione more than once, but he had still be Lucius's son, despite the animosity aimed at their unorthodox relationship.

And no parent should be forced to bury their child.

That night, Lucius sat up in their bed, and Hermione sat next to him. She didn't say anything, but she stayed there so Lucius knew he wasn't alone.

"It hurts."

"I know," Hermione murmured, rubbing a thumb soothingly over the back of his hand, and she wondered if anything would ever be okay again.


	12. Shadow

**Title:** Shadow  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 276  
 **Summary:** Hermione is completely wrong.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) celebration

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Tebo – Gold – Write about an overbearing girlfriend.

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes at Lucius's disgruntled face. "It's your birthday. It _should_ be a celebration, so stop looking like this is torture."

He sighed. "It might not be torture, but it comes pretty close."

Hermione crossed her arms. "I was trying to do something nice for your birthday," she stated, her eyes flashing warningly.

Like always, Lucius didn't pay attention to the warning. This time though, he knew he was right. "If you had wanted to do something nice, you should have considered what I would actually want. A nice dinner in a fancy restaurant or even a quiet evening at home, just you and me. But now, we have a manor full of guests. The exact opposite of what I wanted for _my_ birthday." He didn't say it out loud, but he didn't like the overbearing side of Hermione, a side he didn't see that often.

"The Malfoys always threw parties," Hermione retorted.

"That was Narcissa's thing. I went along with it because I didn't have much choice, but I didn't think I would have to go along with it when I married you as well."

Hermione looked at the floor. "I thought you enjoyed that kind of stuff."

Suddenly, Lucius understood everything. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to live up to Narcissa. I love _you_. I married _you_. I want _you_ , not a Narcissa copycat."

Hermione gave a trembling smile, but at least it was there. "Okay, I'm sorry. We can't kick the guests out, but tomorrow night, just you, me, candles, dinner, and a bed. Deal?"

Lucius smirked, images flashing through his mind. "Deal."


	13. Awry

**Title:** Awry  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Lucius (one-sided)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 683  
 **Summary:** Plans always go awry.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) goodwill

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Yardley Platt – Bronze – Prompts Used – Infamous, Murderer, Blood, Human

 **The Ultimate Hermione Competition:** Hermione in a clichéd plot

* * *

Hermione looked at Lucius. When she looked at him, she didn't see a murderer, a man covered in other people's blood. She saw a human man, a man she had slowly and unbelievably fallen in love with.

It was a well-known tale, one that had many variations in past times. Hermione, with her goodwill, had helped Lucius after the war ended. She wanted to help him fit back into society since she knew how much he sacrificed for his family. And she also wanted to help keep him out of Azkaban so she had worked tirelessly to get a deal with the Ministry.

They spent a lot of time together, and when she realized what she felt for him went beyond friendship and respect, Hermione didn't waste time denying it. It also helped that him and Narcissa were now only married in name.

From the war, she had learned to not take anything for granted, especially time. So, gathering her infamous Gryffindor courage while she was eating lunch with him in a cafe, she told him the truth. "Lucius, I think... no, I _know_ , I love you. Is there any hope that you might –"

"Hermione," Lucius interrupted.

She swallowed. His tone meant no good for her or her heart.

"Hermione," he repeated, this time softer, "you're an amazing witch. You're a beautiful, kind, intelligent woman, and if I met you when I was a Hogwarts student, there's a good chance something could have happened between us. I imagine that I would have fallen for you, even if you had been a Gryffindor. There's something about you that makes it hard to not love you. The truth of the matter is though, that we are a generation apart. My son is your age. And no matter how much I wish things could be different, as it stands, nothing can ever happen between us. I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Hermione whispered, and without making an excuse for her abrupt departure, she fled the cafe.

She spent days thinking about what Lucius said and decided that she wanted to be with Lucius no matter what, even if it meant giving up everything she knew and loved.

With her brain, she managed to figure out a way to time-travel all the way to the Marauder's Era with a time-turner. It wouldn't be easy, especially because she shouldn't exist yet, but she knew she would figure everything out. If she got to be with Lucius, it would all be worth it.

And she did get to the Marauder's Era. She told Dumbledore she was from the future but not the reason behind her mysterious appearance.

And like before, she was sorted into Gryffindor. She made friends with Lily and Marlene and was even on somewhat good terms with the Marauders. When she met Peter, she had to forcibly stop herself from grimacing, but she realized she could change the future. Make it better for her future best friend. Maybe she could actually stop Voldemort before he gained power. Not give Peter the chance to betray James and Lily. Stop their deaths so Harry didn't grow up unloved. There were so many possibilities.

First things first, though. Lucius was here and almost her age. Only two years older. Now was her chance to be with him.

Of course, nothing turned out the way it was supposed to. She hadn't taken into consideration that he had begun courting Narcissa while he was a student, and he seemed totally focused on her. She also forgot that Lucius didn't always care about her. The time they spent together and the experiences they shared helped them forge a bond. And both of those things were now missing from their relationship.

Now, with a heavy heart, she was forced to watch Lucius get closer and closer to his future wife, and she knew there was truly nothing she could do about it.

Her time-traveling would not give her what she craved, and she would have to nurse a broken heart, but there were still many things that she could fix. And fix she would.


	14. Not Right

**Title:** Not Right  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 269  
 **Summary:** She doesn't care if it isn't right.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) wreath

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Septimus Weasley – Bronze – Write about a character luring a member of a Pureblood family into a relationship, when they themselves are not exactly relationship material for them (Half-blood, Muggle, Muggle-born, etc).

* * *

Hermione was hanging up the wreath on her door when the sound of Apparition startled her. She looked over her shoulder and a smile blossomed on her face when she saw the blond man striding towards her. "Lucius, what a surprise!" she exclaimed even as her heart fluttered wildly when his piercing grey eyes looked into her brown eyes. She moved away from the door and leaned casually against the wall next to it, waiting for him to reach her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lucius growled.

She arched an eyebrow. "Doing what exactly?"

"You know what," he stated in a low tone, hands going on both sides of her, bracing himself against the wall and trapping her between the hard wall and his even harder body.

"I really don't know what you mean," she whispered breathily.

"You kissed me, and then you left. Now I can't get you out of my mind. This isn't right. I'm a Pure-blood, and you're a... a –"

"Mudblood?" she interrupted frostily.

"Muggle-born," he stated. "This won't work."

She allowed a hand to rest comfortably on his chest and grinned when he automatically moved impossibly closer to her. "I don't think it really matters. I want you, and I think you want me."

"I shouldn't," Lucius argued.

"I shouldn't either," Hermione agreed. Her eyes stated it all, though. It didn't matter if they shouldn't. They still did.

Lucius leaned down and crashed his lips on top of hers in a ferocious kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and happily returned it.

Yes, if this was wrong, she didn't want to be right.


	15. Pretty

**Title:** Pretty  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 290  
 **Summary:** Hermione doesn't understand.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (colour) gold

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Cyclops – Gold – Write about someone who thinks they are ugly.

* * *

Hermione looked at the gold ring that adorned her finger.

"Hermione?" a soft voice questioned.

Said girl snapped out of her reverie and looked at her best friend with quirked lips.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Admiring your engagement ring?"

Hermione shook her head as her eyes went back to the simple but elegant ring. It was perfect for Hermione who didn't like gaudy jewelry that was extremely noticeable. "I'm just thinking."

"About the big day? About all thing stuff you still have to do? Give me some kind of idea."

Hermione didn't laugh. "Ginny, Lucius had been married to Narcissa. She's one of the prettiest witches I have ever seen. How can I measure up to someone who has that kind of beauty? Look at me." She did a little spin. "There's nothing that attractive about me. I'm not even sure why Lucius wants me so badly."

Ginny rolled her eyes before she stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand, the one that had the ring on it. "See this very beautiful ring? It's a symbol of Lucius's commitment to you. When he looks at you, he sees the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He sees who he believes is the prettiest witch in the world. It doesn't matter what you think and feel. When Lucius looks at you, there's no one better in his eyes."

"But –"

"No," Ginny interrupted, "If you believe _anything_ , believe Lucius loves you with his whole heart."

"I do," Hermione whispered.

"Good, then everything will fix itself in time."

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "I need to get ready for my dress fitting."

Ginny nodded. "That's the Hermione I know."

Hermione smiled and Ginny returned it. Yes, everything would fix itself.


	16. Remember

**Title:** Remember  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 575  
 **Summary:** Hermione just wants to remember.  
 **Notes:** I was originally going to use amnesia as a way for them to get together, but when I began writing, my muse demanded something different. And this is what came from it.

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (dialogue) "The two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the end of school."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Venusia Crickerly – Bonus – Incorporate the uses of Mandrakes into your story

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Alchemy - This week is free for all! Go wild!

 **The OTP AU Competition III:** Amnesia!

 **The Ultimate Hermione Competition:** Round 4 - Write a story featuring Hermione and someone from the Marauder era. You can play with ages, time travel, or do cross-gen. Anything is welcome (except Peter).

* * *

Hermione looked out of the window as she continued to hug herself. There was a slight knock on her door before it opened. She didn't say anything.

"Hermione? Why do you look so sad? The two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the end of school."

Hermione didn't allow herself to smile. "I guess I'm not really in the holiday mood."

"Hermione..." She heard footsteps and just as a hand reached for her shoulder, she quickly twisted away from him.

"Don't," she ordered, her voice close to breaking.

Lucius allowed his hand to listlessly fall back to his side.

"I know what you told me. We fell in love after the war. God married. Draco accepts us. Are very happy. I don't remember that, though. I'm missing five years of my life, and I need space."

Lucius visibly swallowed. "I love you, and I know you will get your memory back."

"My last memory of you is the fight of the Department of Mysteries. In my head, there is no way we went from that to love."

Lucius nodded, and he clenched his fists at his sides. "I admit that it wasn't an easy transformation. There were many more fights before we accepted what we felt for each other, but you are my life, Hermione. I won't stop until I have _my_ Hermione back."

Hermione looked into his eyes, and she saw nothing but the deepest sincerity in his gaze. In her heart, she knew he was telling the truth. He wouldn't make such an elaborate lie to hurt her; she wasn't worth that kind of ruse. Still, in her head, it was such a hard thing to believe because the Lucius she remembered would never lower himself to loving a Muggle-born, especially not one that was her son's age..

She wished she could remember the life he had described so vividly once she woke up at St Mungos. It sounded as if she found someone to love her so much, and she wished she could remember the emotions that came with that kind of devotion.

"How long do you think it will be until I remember?"

Lucius slowly approached her and sat next to her. "There is an experimental potion. Created from mandrakes. It may help cure amnesia but they're completely positive. It –"

"I want to do it," Hermione interrupted.

"It could be dangerous. I can't lose you."

"Right now, you don't have me so there's nothing to lose. I want to do it. Anything is better than this half-life."

"Hermione –"

"Lucius," Hermione once again cut him off, "Honestly, in the course of our whole relationship, have you ever been able to change my mind once I decided to do something?"

He shook his head.

"Just because I have amnesia, that little fact is not about to change. I want to do it. I understand it's risky, but I want to remember _us_."

Lucius took her hand and gently raised it to his lips for a soft kiss. "I'll contact the healer. Set up an appointment. They might have to run tests on you."

"I'll do anything it takes," Hermione promised.

With one last lingering look at her, Lucius stood up and left the room, and for the first time in almost a month – since that dreaded day she woke up in St. Mungos with five years gone – she felt a smidgen of hope blossom in her chest.


	17. Why Him?

**Title:** Why Him?  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 457  
 **Summary:** Ron finds out.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) Mistletoe

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Merwyn the Malicious – Bronze – Incorporate a bully into your story.

 **For Sakura Lisel:** Who requested a Ron finds out scenario

* * *

"Come kiss me under the mistletoe, Hermione!?" Ron called from across the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested, Ronald," she said, her tone dismissive. She looked up when she heard a light chuckle and blushed when her eyes met steel grey. "Did you find something funny, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You, Miss Granger."

"I'm glad I could amuse you."

They stared at each other, but their eye contact was broken when Ron noisily stomped over to the two. He glared at Lucius and grabbed Hermione's arm, forcing her to turn around to look at him. "I don't get why you are still playing hard to get! You know there's no way you can do any better than me."

"Take you hand off of Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley."

Ron glared at the older blond. "Who asked you?"

"You should never mishandle a lady. It shows disrespect and people will see you as nothing more than a bully."

"I don't care about your opinion of me!"

"Do you care about mine?" Hermione asked, "Because right now, it's very low."

"Why are you agreeing with _him_? You're supposed to agree with me!"

Hermione was fed up and pushed Ron so he would let go of her. She rubbed her arm. " _He_ wasn't the one who had me in a bruising grip. You treat me like a possession, a prize. I'm not even sure if you truly like me. You hate the fact that I have a mind of my own and stand up for myself. I need someone who can match me intellectually, someone who respects me. And that is definitely not you."

"Yeah? And who else is there? No one else will want a Muggle-born know-it-all! You should thank me that I even look at you," he growled, his face turning an unappealing shade of red.

Hermione's eyes hardened. She had been worried about hurting Ron's feelings, but she didn't care anymore. She blindly reached behind her and smiled when Lucius's hand slid over her own and held hers in a tight clasp.

Whereas Ron's grip had felt like he was staking a claim on her, Lucius's was comforting. She leaned back against him and sighed when his arms wrapped around her. "Why, Lucius of course. We've been seeing each other for four months."

Ron's mouth opened and then closed. It then opened again.

"How can you be with him?!"

Hermione looked up into Lucius's eyes and her stomach fluttered beneath Lucius's gentle fingers as they rubbed it. "Easy. He loves me, and I love him."

They watched as Ron turned and stomped out of the Great Hall. She knew he was probably running off to tell Harry. Wouldn't Ron be surprised when he found out Harry already knew.


	18. All Work

**Title:** All Work  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 242  
 **Summary:** Lucius knows a better way to spend the night.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (colour) Venetian Red

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Anne Boleyn – Silver – Incorporate Anne Boleyn into your story, either the actual person, her story, or her portrait.

* * *

Hermione stared up at Anne Boleyn's portrait. She had learned about Anne Boleyn as a child, before she found out about magic, and it was amazing how many Muggles actually had ties to the magical world. It was more than Hermione ever thought was possible.

Her gaze was diverted when a throat cleared. She looked over at Lucius who was in his favorite venetian red night clothes. "Are you coming to bed anytime soon?"

She blushed. "Sorry, got caught up in studying. I have to take the exam soon, and I will be one step closer to becoming a Healer."

"All work and no play isn't very healthy, my dear."

She grinned wickedly. "Do you have any ideas about how we can play when it's so late?"

He smirked. "Actually, yes, I do."

He held out his hand and she rested her own on it, allowing him to pull her up to a standing position as her textbook fell to the ground with a thump.

He bent down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Hermione mewled into his mouth, happily returning it as her arms wounded around his neck. She felt a hand on her covered breast and arched into his touch.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he gruffly whispered after tearing his lips away from hers.

Hermione brushed her lips against his lips. "Let's go then."

He pulled her out of the library, and she merrily followed him.


	19. On Trial

**Title:** On Trial  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 392  
 **Summary:** Lucius is on trial as Hermione is forced to watch.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) holiday

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Jobberknoll – Bronze – Incorporate the use of Veritaserum into your story.

* * *

Hermione fingered her necklace. She should have been on a holiday vacation with her boyfriend. Instead, she had to watch him be doused with Veritaserum in a trial thanks to his jealous and spiteful ex-wife. Hopefully, everything would be finished soon so she and Lucius could enjoy the rest of Hermione's time off from work.

Her back was straight and her expression fierce. Narcissa smirked at Hermione, but the younger woman didn't show how much this whole thing bothered her.

Lucius sent Hermione a reassuring look before he obediently opened his mouth for three drops of Veritaserum.

"What is your name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," he tonelessly replied.

The Potions master nodded at the judge, signally that the potion had been effective.

Narcissa's lawyer stood up and approached Lucius. "How long were you married to Narcissa Black?"

"Twenty-Five years."

"Did you love her?"

"No."

"Why did you marry her?"

"It was a marriage of convenience."

The lawyer smirked. "Do you love Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled. She had known that Lucius loved her, but it was still nice to hear it out loud.

The lawyer frowned, obviously not expecting an answer in the affirmative. "Did you and Hermione Granger have an affair while you were married to Narcissa?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew Narcissa wanted more money, and if Lucius had been unfaithful, she was entitled to it.

"No."

"Did you not even kiss?" The lawyer pressed urgently.

"No."

"When was the first time you kissed?"

"The night the divorce was finalized."

Hermione glanced over at Narcissa and smiled at how angry she suddenly seemed. She had been so sure that Lucius had been unfaithful. She obviously didn't know the man at all. Lucius Malfoy was many things, but a cheater wasn't one of them.

The lawyer's shoulders slumped as he gave up. "No further questions."

The judge nodded. "Administer the antidote."

The Potions master quickly did, and Hermione felt relief bubble up inside of her as Lucius's eyes cleared.

"The case is dismissed," the judge intoned.

Hermione stood up and met Lucius at the edge of the crowd. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ready for our vacation?" he murmured against the shell of her ear.

"Let's go," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

They shared another smile before leaving the hated courtroom. It was time for some relaxing fun.


	20. Crisis

**Title:** Crisis  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 473  
 **Summary:** Lucius is going through a very Muggle thing.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) tradition

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: **Günther der Gewalttätige ist der Gewinner** **– Bronze – Prompts Used –** Age, Obsess, Victory, Game

* * *

Hermione patted her rounded stomach as she gazed at Lucius. She had never seen him so obsessed with a Quidditch game. It was like _their_ victory would be _his_ victory. She wasn't sure why they were there. They didn't make it a tradition to go to Quidditch games.

That wasn't the only odd thing that Hermione had noticed lately. Lucius had been acting weird, acting as if he was a young school boy instead of a distinguished adult. If Lucius had been a Muggle, Hermione would think it was a midlife crisis. He was at the age that Muggle males usually went through them, but Hermione had trouble wrapping her head around the possibility.

They were going to have a baby soon and Lucius might be a little bit older, but he couldn't really be _that_ upset about being a father again. Could he?

No matter the answer, Hermione knew she had to get through to him. She needed Lucius when the baby came, and she wanted to know she could depend on him to be there for her.

That night, she straddled Lucius's waist in bed and when his hands went for her nightshirt, she pushed them away. "No, we need to talk."

"You need to be on me for a conversation?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to make sure I had your undivided attention."

"You do realize you're highly distracting right now, right?"

She rolled her eyes and carefully got off of him. "Lucius, what's been going on with you lately? You act like Ron and Harry more than yourself, and I miss _my_ Lucius."

"Nothing is going on," he stated.

"Is it about the baby? Do you regret her? Please, tell me before she is born if you're going to resent her."

Lucius sighed. "I love her already. I'm happy that we're going to have her, that I have a second chance at being a father, and hopefully, this time I'll do a better job."

"But?" Hermione softly encouraged.

"But, I'm older. If she's into Quidditch or other things, how am I supposed to keep up with her? What if I'm as much of a failure to her as I am to Draco?"

Hermione caressed his cheek. "As long as you love her and make sure she knows it, you could never be a failure, but you need to stop acting like a kid. I need my strong, dependable husband back."

Lucius turned his head to kiss her head. "I will. If you promise to help me do right by our daughter."

"Of course."

Together, they laid back onto the bed, and Hermione's head rested on his shoulder. She sighed contently when his arm wrapped around her back and held her securely against his body.

Her husband, the man she loved with her whole heart, was back.


	21. Date

**Title:** Date  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 193  
 **Summary:** Lucius and Hermione's first date.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (food/drink) turkey

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Bathsheda Babbling – Bronze – Prompts Used – Babble, Intend

* * *

Hermione picked up a piece of turkey with her fork and popped it in her mouth. She looked across the table at Lucius. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She was worried that if she started talking, she'd end up babbling and bore Lucius with details that he didn't care about. It was something she usually did when she was nervous.

She had never intended to go on a date with Lucius Malfoy, and she certainly had never intended to develop feelings for him, but here she was. Both things had happened and now Hermione felt lost, unsure of what to do or how to even talk to the man that could be quite intimidating.

Lucius's eyes glittered as he smiled at her, a smile that sent tingles throughout her whole body. "Just relax," he murmured.

"It's hard. I like you, and I'm afraid I'll make a fool out of myself."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel _something_ for you. So, be the girl that I feel something for."

Hermione picked up her wine glass and just before taking a sip, she said, "I think I can do that."


	22. Present

**Title:** Present  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 323  
 **Summary:** Lucius has a surprise for Hermione.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (restriction) Must take place on Christmas Day, no time jumps.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Brutus Scrimgeour – Bronze – Incorporate the location of the Trophy Room into your story.

* * *

Hermione stepped into the Trophy Room. It was Christmas Day, but all she wanted to do was get some time alone.

After she graduated, she never thought she would spend another Christmas at Hogwarts. Then again, she never thought she would become the Transfiguration Professor. She also never thought she would be married to Lucius Malfoy and mourning the fact that he had been away for two weeks on business and wasn't home for Christmas.

Her heart clenched at the thought of going back to her lonely rooms. She wished Lucius was home. She hadn't heard from him in a couple of days and knew he must be busy.

She wished she could hear his voice whisper, "Merry Christmas" in her ear. She would give everything she had to hear that and feel his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She looked at the trophies, avoiding the one that was marked with Tom Riddle's name. She couldn't believe it was still there. In her opinion, it should have been burned when it was discovered that he was Voldemort.

She heard footsteps, breaking her out of her thoughts, and Hermione sighed. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Was that just too much to ask?

She steeled herself and waited for whoever was approaching the room. They had to be coming to see her. Why else come to the Trophy Room on Christmas Day?

"You know, I thought you would be waiting in our bed for me," a familiar voice remarked.

Hermione's eyes widened as a smile blossomed on her face. "If I knew you were coming home, I would have been!" She ran into his open arms and breathed his scent in, basking in it as it wrapped around her like a heavenly blanket.

"Merry Christmas. This is part one of your gift," he whispered and Hermione closed her eyes.

"This is the best gift even," Hermione sighed.

Lucius tightened his arms. "I agree."


	23. Silent Company

**Title:** Silent Company  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 387  
 **Summary:** Silent company leads to something more.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) feast

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Moke – Silver – Write about someone who prefers to be alone.

* * *

Lucius knew he should be at the feast, but right then and there, he just wanted to be alone. He wasn't sure how everything went so wrong.

Lucius had wanted to turn his back on the Dark Lord when he realized the once brilliant wizard was losing his mind to insanity. Narcissa, on the other hand, wanted to stay loyal. And when Lucius had refused to follow her desires, she had left him, going to live with Bellatrix.

And now, Narcissa was dead due to her belief that the Dark Lord was invincible.

Lucius knew he should feel sad – she was his wife after all – but he just couldn't force the emotion to come. If she had listened to him, she might still be alive. In his heart, he believed she got what she deserved for not trusting him.

"Oh."

Lucius looked away from the painting he had been blankly staring at when he heard the soft exhalation. His eyes met familiar brown ones, eyes that Lucius used to hate. Now though, he couldn't help but admire and respect the owner of those eyes.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here," Hermione murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's a good place to think," Lucius explained.

"I know. That was why I was coming here. Sometimes, it's nice to get away from all of the noise."

Lucius nodded. He didn't say anything, but he moved over, making room for Hermione on the couch if she wanted it.

Hermione smiled and carefully sat next to him. Her back was straight and her shoulders were tense. "I'm sorry for your loss," she murmured.

"Don't be," Lucius said, not wanting to explain his complicated feelings about Narcissa's death to her.

Hermione nodded, but when he looked out her out of the corner of his eyes, he saw how troubled she looked.

They sat in silence, and although it was the first time, it wouldn't be the last time they found themselves in this very exact position.

And when Lucius realized he loved Hermione, he wasn't even surprised, realizing long ago that it would be easy to fall in love with the extraordinary witch. It was more surprising when Hermione admitted to being in love with him, but it was something he would never take for granted.


	24. The One That Matters

**Title:** The One that Matters  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 355  
 **Summary:** AU (Hermione lives in Marauder Era). Lucius gets one Christmas Card.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) Christmas card

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Erumpent – Gold – Write about someone with a thick emotional skin.

* * *

Lucius looked around at the happy faces. With the holidays coming up, everyone was exchanging Christmas cards with their friends, boyfriends, and girlfriends before they went home.

He saw all of the happy faces, heard all of the excited squeals. Still, he didn't let it affect him that he seemed to be the only one not receiving a card.

He was respected within the Slytherin house, but he realized he was feared as well. And sometimes, like during the holidays, it seemed the fear was greater than the respect, so no one approached him a cheap card. With his money, people didn't think anything they gave him would mean anything to him. And they were right of course.

He stared down at his plate, rolling his eyes when Regulus Black wondered out loud whether he should give his card to Ravenclaw Barty Crouch Jr. Everyone knew the two would begin dating eventually. Lucius just realized they would finally start dating so he didn't have to be annoyed so early in the morning.

As soon as he was done eating, he quickly left the Great Hall, just wanting to get away from the happiness for just a little while.

He moved so quick, that he almost didn't hear the voice calling his name. When he got outside of the Great Hall, he turned around and met the shy eyes of a Gryffindor he knew all too well. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

She blushed. "This is for you."

He carefully took it and looked down at what was obviously a card. A Christmas card to be exact. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I wanted you to have it. I know it's not much, but I hope you like it anyways." And so quick that he almost didn't realize she did it, she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek before running away.

He stared after her, and then looked down at the card, and felt his heart swell. He might not care about getting a card, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy receiving one. Especially when it came from Hermione Granger.


	25. Accept

**Title:** Accept  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 383  
 **Summary:** Hermione must accept something about Lucius.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) stocking

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Pogrebin – Silver – Write about someone causing emotional pain to someone else.

* * *

Hermione hung up her stocking on the fireplace in her mother's house. It had her name on it, just like the two others hanging up had her mother and father's names. There was a fourth stocking, one that laid limply on the coffee table without a label. It had been meant for Lucius.

Of course, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't ever be caught in a Muggle's house. Not even if those Muggles were his girlfriend's parents.

Hermione sighed. It hurt that Lucius had refused to come. In fact, he had tried to get her to cancel on her parents in order to spend Christmas with him at the manor. Didn't he understand that she couldn't turn her back on the people that cared for her and loved her, even when they found out she was witch?

Hermione knew how lucky she was. She knew some Muggle-borns didn't have a family that was so accepting. And she would forever honor her parents for their unconditional love and support.

Her heart hurt, and she wished she could spend the holiday with her boyfriend _and_ her parents at the same time. She swallowed back the tears, refusing to let her parents see her cry. She would get through this day, and then she would go home to her boyfriend, the man she had unexplainably fallen in love with after the war.

He had to accept things about her that he didn't like. And in return, she had to compromise. He still had some thoughts about superiority over non-magical people and wasn't comfortable in a Muggle setting, so she had to accept that if she ever wanted a relationship between them to be long-term. As long as he didn't believe all non-magicals should be killed, Hermione knew she would do her best to overlook his superiority complex.

The whole day, while she enjoyed spending the holiday with her parents, her mind kept going back to Lucius. And when the sun set, she kissed them goodbye, took hold of her pendant Port-key, said "Home," and quickly appeared in the Manor's foyer.

She found Lucius in the library and without saying anything, she went to him in his chair and curled on his lap, sighing contently when he began running his fingers through her hair.

It was good to be home.


	26. Effort

**Title:** Effort  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 413  
 **Summary:** Hermione doesn't trust Lucius.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) tinsel

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Porlock – Bronze – Write about someone not trusting someone else.

* * *

Hermione hung up the tinsel on the Christmas tree. She ignored Lucius who stood in the room with his arms crossed.

"Hermione, are you going to say _anything_ today?"

She backed away to stare at the tree and moved forward once again when she realized the tinsel was a tad crooked. "Does _she_ have to come?"

Footsteps sounded behind her and a hand was placed on her shoulder. "She's my son's mother and he wants to spend the holiday with her as much as he wants to spend it with me."

"You know Draco will be doing everything he can to push you two back together. I'll just be in the way." The last part was said with bitterness.

It didn't fool Lucius, though. He heard the concern that was hidden underneath everything else. "Do you trust me?"

Hermione stayed silent. Answer enough.

"Okay, fair enough. Our relationship didn't start out in the best of ways."

"Yes, I was your mistress, your dirty little secret. Something I'll forever hate about myself. And something that Draco will never let me forget."

Lucius moved her hair aside and kissed her ear. "I fell in love with you. Maybe I didn't handle it the way I should have, but it didn't make my feelings any less genuine."

"It doesn't change the fact that Narcissa –"

"Narcissa didn't love me either. We were a marriage of convenience. After we conceived Draco, we never shared a bed again. We were friends who were married."

"What if she wants you back?"

"She doesn't," Lucius promised. He paused and then continued, "The last time I talked to Narcissa, she told me she was very happy with Severus."

Hermione stared at the tree but when Lucius pulled on her shoulder, she reluctantly turned around to face him. "I don't want to lose you, and I know I could never compare to her."

Lucius touched her cheek. "I know Draco has been filling your head with that nonsense, and I will be speaking to him about that, but you don't have to worry about Narcissa. Not only is she very happy for us, but I _love_ you. And nothing, and no one, will be able to change that."

Hermione rested a hand on his chest. "I love you, too."

Lucius sighed. He knew Hermione wasn't all reassured, and it might be a while before she fully trusted in his feelings, but Lucius wasn't giving up on them. Hermione was worth the effort.


	27. What to Do

**Title:** What to Do  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 253  
 **Summary:** Hermione has a decision to make about a Christmas present.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (plot theme/action) Decorating the Christmas Tree

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Ptolemy – Bronze – Reference to any canonical Chocolate Frog Card in your story.

* * *

"Hermione, you're the one that wanted to decorate the Christmas tree the Muggle way. Something about starting a tradition. So, how is it that I'm the only one doing it?"

She smiled, placing the card carefully on the table in front of her. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About a chocolate frog card?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't even know you collected them."

"I don't. Even while at Hogwarts, I didn't care about them. This card is Ptolemy. It's the only card Ron hasn't been able to find and I now he's been looking for it everywhere. It's just..."

Lucius placed the orange ornament he was holding back into the box. "You don't know if you should give it to him."

Hermione shrugged, eyes moving back to the card that laid innocently on the table. "He has been a horrible friend ever since he found out about you and me. Why should I reward him for his asinine behavior?"

"Well, you can always save it and give it to him when he starts acting like a better friend."

Hermione smirked. "That's not a bad idea."

Lucius took her arm and pulled her up from the couch. "For now, forget about the chocolate frog card. I need help with the tree."

Hermione studied Lucius's face and appreciated the fact that he was trying to get her mind off of her broken friendship. "Let's go."

She moved to the box and began putting ornaments on the tree with Lucius following after her.


	28. Gift

**Title:** Gift  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 423  
 **Summary:** Hermione needs a gift for Lucius.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (plot theme/action) Giving/receiving gifts

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Cedrella Weasley (nee Black) – Bronze – Prompts Used – squeak, enormous, gift, feel

* * *

Hermione knew she would have trouble. When it came to getting a gift for someone like Lucius Malfoy, it just couldn't be done. With his money, no matter how enormous the object was, he could buy it for himself.

She had wanted to show him how she felt, but there was no object perfect enough. No object existed that showed Lucius that she loved him.

So, it would have to be something symbolic. But what?

She laid on her bed, hearing the old frame squeak in protest, and looked up at the ceiling. What could she get Lucius for Christmas?

After a few minutes of contemplation, she got an idea. She sat up as a smile grew on her face. It was something Lucius had been asking for, something he wanted. And it was something, that up until now, Hermione had been saying no to. Could she say yes now? Was she ready?

Deep down, she knew she was, but she had allowed her fear to control her up until now. But no more. She was in charge. Not her fear.

And she knew it was the only present she could truly give Lucius.

On Christmas morning, she quietly opened her own present from Lucius. It was a beautiful sweater. The feel of it, so much like a fluffy cat, made her want to press it against her cheek and nuzzles her nose on it. "Thank you."

Lucius chuckled. "I thought you would like it."

Hermione quickly put it on before folding her hands on her lap. "So, for my present, it might be a bit unconventional. There was nothing I could buy for you." Lucius opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione held up her hand. "I know you said I didn't have to get you anything, and I know you meant it, but I wanted to. Anyways, I thought really hard about what to give you, and I came up with an idea." She paused to take a deep breath. "I'm ready. I know I am."

"You're ready?" Lucius asked with a furrowed brow.

She nodded, waiting patiently for him to get it. She knew when he did because he pulled her into the lap.

"You're ready?" he asked again, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes. I'm very ready. I'm ready to move in with you if you'll have me."

He squeezed her tightly, peppering tiny kisses on her neck. "Best Christmas present ever," he growled against the skin of her neck.

She smiled. She knew she made the right decision.


	29. Late

**Title:** Late  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 328  
 **Summary:** Hermione needs to work late.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (weather) blizzard/snow

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Phillipus Von Hohenheim – Gold – Write about a character who goes on to become a Healer.

* * *

Hermione placed a hand to her forehead. She was working overtime at St. Mungos. With the blizzard spreading throughout Britain, many witches and wizards had come in due to weather related illnesses and injuries.

She had finally managed to get five minutes to herself so she placed her clipboard on her desk and quickly raced out of her office to the staff room, hoping to use the Floo to call home.

"Healer Granger," a nurse said, nodding to her as they passed each other.

Hermione managed a small smile even though all of her attention was on her destination. She entered the room, glad to see it empty even though she wasn't surprised. Right now, everyone was working hard because of the large influx of patients.

She thought about where Lucius would be at this time of night and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace, shouting, "Malfoy Manor, Library."

When his face appeared, her heart slowed down. The older man always had a calming effect on her. She opened her mouth, but he beat her to it.

"Let me guess, my love. You'll be working late?"

She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I figured they would need all of their people there because of the storm."

She wanted to touch him but unfortunately, right then and there, that wasn't possible. "I miss you, and I can't wait to be in your arms."

His eyes softened. "Work hard and save some lives."

She nodded and they ended their connection.

She stood up, fixed her hair which had slid out of its messy bun, and got back to work.

When she finally managed to Floo home, at almost 6 AM, she immediately went to the bedroom and slid underneath the covers, burying herself against Lucius's body.

His arms automatically wrapped around her. "Glad you're home," he sleepily whispered against her hair.

"Me too," she returned, immediately dropping off for some much needed rest, safe and sound in her husband's arms.


	30. Always a Way

**Title:** Always a Way  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 251  
 **Summary:** Hermione is panicking.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (feeling) charitable

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Google Stump – Bronze – Write about someone who is extremely anxious.

* * *

"Um, why?" Hermione asked ineloquently.

"Why what?" he asked. As if he didn't know.

She nervously played with her dress. "Why did you invite the Weasleys and Harry over for Christmas?"

He shrugged. "I'm feeling charitable."

"Lucius..." she warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Relax. You care about them, and that means I'll be seeing them quite a bit. I thought maybe we could put our differences behind us."

"You think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be interested in doing that?"

"If I'm willing to try, why wouldn't they? They love you after all."

"I know Harry. He'll do his best with you because he likes all of his friends to be happy, and he knows I'm happy. The Weasleys won't be so easy."

"Hermione, you need to relax."

"I can't help that I'm anxious about this! It's Christmas and the holiday is going to be ruined because you and the Weasleys will end up pointing your wands at each other. I'm allowed to panic at the thought!"

"Hermione," Lucius grabbed her shoulders, "You need to relax. I love you. The Weasleys love you. For that sole reason, we will work to get along. We want you to be happy, and we know this is the best way to make it happen."

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him fiercely. "Okay. Just no firing spells."

"No spells. Promise," Lucius said, a smirk on his face that Hermione didn't see. There was always a way around promises after all.


	31. Talk

**Title:** Talk  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 373  
 **Summary:** Lucius and Hermione discuss a big change.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (food/drink) eggnog

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Elfric the Eager – Bronze – Prompts Used – Speculate, Confirm, Goblin, Likely

* * *

Hermione stared at the heavy snow fall. It was always likely that it would snow around Christmas time, but it was heavier than it usually was.

She speculated about when Lucius was going to be home. When she asked him if he would be home for dinner before he had left, he hadn't confirmed or denied it. She knew Lucius was expecting the meeting with the goblins to run late although she had no idea what it was about. She just hoped he would be home soon.

Two minutes before dinner was served, Lucius strode into the dining room. Hermione stood up and met him before the table, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered against his lips.

He pressed another kiss against her lips before replying, "Me too."

They sat down to eat and Hermione smiled when a special glass of eggnog appeared along with Mipsy. She knew Lucius didn't like the traditional Christmas drink, so she appreciated that he made sure to tell the House-elves to get it for her.

She sometimes still cringed at the thought about asking House-elves to do anything for her, but he treated them better than he ever treated Dobby, and they seemed genuinely happy with their lives. Who was she to take away their happiness?

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you had to go see the Goblins?" she asked after savoring some of her eggnog.

He smirked. "I just had to do some paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"I wanted to change my will to make sure you were taken care of."

"Lucius," she started reproachfully.

Lucius put his fork and knife down. "Hermione, I love you. I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make sure you're taken care of if something happens to me. There's nothing wrong with that, and you won't be able to change my mind. Deal with it."

She pouted. "Shouldn't we have _talked_ about it?"

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

"That's not what I mean."

He shrugged, continuing to eat dinner happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. This conversation was not over, but first, she was going to enjoy her dinner.


End file.
